hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amulet of Love,Friendship,and Compassion
The Amulet of Love,Friendship,and Compassion is a magical amulet worn by Komodo's great,great,great,grandfather King Komodo,the leader of the dragon warrior tribe.In the episode "Komodo the Mechana-Dragon Warrior,"Sasquatch found the amulet in a small sack of gold coins,gems,and a mini portrait of King Komodo in the treasure room after Komodo freed his friends from Lancer Fossil's whip by distracting him with throwing some rotten pomegranates at him. History According to the prehistorical Legend mentioned by Lancer Fossil in the episode “Komodo the Mechana-Dragon Warrior”, the magical Amulet of Love, Friendship and Compassion was forged in the Elemental Dragon Lands, by a wise and very powerful king named “King Komodo the First”, in a forgotten age very long ago, predating even the Ballerina Sisters of the Hub themselves, as a means of tightening and ensuring the companionship bonds in-between the people of that time, resulting peace and harmony (and order) being spread throughout the Elemental Dragon Lands. According to another part of the Legend, which was written on a stone tablet in an unknown language, that Komodo found and managed to decipher properly (with the help of Unicorn), at one point of history (date unable to be deciphered), shortly after of the Amulet’s forging, the Dark Dragons noticed that turmoil and natural calamities were significantly reduced throughout land, causing them to disliked what the magical Amulet had brought. King Komodo the First aims not only wanting to ensure peace in between his Kingdom and other Dragon Tribes, but also with the Dark Dragons. He went to them and kindly invited them to stop fighting, only to have them disagreeing and rejecting him, because they’re too arrogant and they strongly believed that it is very shameful to make peace with beings that were inferior to the Dark Dragons (implying that the Dark Dragons were the supreme race while other Dragon races are weak and inferior). The Dark Dragons whole-heartedly ignored King Komodo the First and wickedly planned and attempted to continue their mad arrogant conquest of conquering the Elemental Dragon Lands either by brute force or malicious temptations (the case of Dusk Shadow‘s banishment and his joining into the Dark Dragons is the prime example of this). Though being rejected, King Komodo the First gave them a chance and time for them to hopefully change their ways and mind. As a very wise and knowledgeable person he is, he personally knew that not all Dark Dragons are evil as it is said that they’re being given a choice to do good or bad along with many other beings that existed. Though, everything went downhill after they start another war by violently attacking other Dragon Tribes. King Komodo the First, having no choice, before things got bad, build up his army and attack the Dark Dragons, resulting in a small war. King Komodo the First utilizes the Amulet‘s power and quickly defeated the Dark Dragons, wiping out most of them from the Elemental Dragon Lands (and even the Hub Island). The few that survived retreated into the darkest places they can find in the Elemental Dragon Lands and Hub Island. Their defeat resulted the very First Golden Age of the Elemental Dragon Lands, with peace, love and security being widespread. However, at one point of the king’s life, for reasons unknown, the Amulet of Love, Friendship and Compassion was seperated from him and was put inside a small sack inside his Treasure Room, where he abandoned it for many generations later until Komodo discovered it (through Sasquatch). Abilities The Amulet itself is mysterious in nature, due to most if not all, of it’s written historical records were lost through time. According to the episode “Komodo the Mechana-Dragon”, at least what is known about the Amulet of Love, Friendship and Compassion, was that it was made to promote compassion, friendship and even love in-between people (hence it’s name), and was even used to drove and wipe out the renegade Dark Dragons (so far it’s only offensive ability mentioned in the Legend). However in the episode “The Shining Bonds”, when Komodo briefly read and studied a book titled “Lost Lands of Hub Island”, which seems to contain some information regarding Komodo’s great great great great great great great (possibly even more greats) grandfather, shortly before he studied about the Belt of Deltora with Twilight Sparkle, it is revealed that the Amulet gives the wearer the ability to sense enemies nearby, disintegrate most Darkness-related entities, clear and calm the mind (should one were to succumb to Insanity or being Hypnotized or Brainwashed), conjure an orb of light that guides the user to where he/she wanted to go, petrify enemies to stone, turn nightmares into dreams, grant wishes (it says), numb the pain of broken hearts, conjure a protective energy force field, teleport the wearer (if one were to master the power of the Amulet correctly), give the user the ability to bend and wield the power of the five elements; Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Light, and even telephatically see the truth of what actually happened. It was also said that if a member of the Light Dragon family were to wore it, it will protect him/her from calamities and even harm in many kinds of forms (including poison, curses and magic, if used correctly). Then Komodo added that it is very possible that the Amulet still has several hidden and unknown abilities and secrets, that no one will know other than King Komodo the First himself. Appearance The Amulet of Love,Friendship,and Compassion is a golden necklace with a heart- shaped opal in the middle and blue,green,pink,and yellow gems. It is similar to the Elements of Harmony necklaces. Trivia * Though, it is said that the effects of the Elements of Teamwork are not fatal, the Light Element is so far one of the few elements that proves to have a very dangerous potential of harming someone or even killing them (the Dark Dragons notice the irony in it’s name), along with the Element of Dreams (Sabrina’s Element) and the Element of Determination (if Trafalgar is careless enough). * Strangely, despite being made only to be utilized by the Light Dragon family, Unicorn and Mouse can be seen utilizing it, in the Season 2’s episode of “Colours in Trouble”. The first instance is when Unicorn was forced to borrow Komodo’s Amulet when Mouse was in distress and being captured by Walter’s security drones, she utilized the Element to boost her flight to rocket speed in order to reach Mouse in time and strengthened her Lightning Spell to take down Walter’s securities. Second instance is when Unicorn and Mouse, combined with the strength of the Lite Sprites, utilize the Amulet to take down the gargantuan Walter Guard by shooting a powerful ray of light and disintegrate it. * It’s unknown why Unicorn and Mouse could utilize it, it could be the fact the they’re both magic wielders, but a very popular belief among the fans suggest that it is because Komodo permitted them to use it (As seen in the said episode) AND they’re atleast worthy enough to use it due to their good personality traits. * The Amulet seems to have a strange trait of causing headaches to enemies and harm doers. Lancer Fossil commented “Why I suddenly have this headache?” when he held it in his hands after tying Komodo and his friends. Choten commented that “something painful is bugging my mind” in the Season 2 Finale Episode: Kaijudo part 1 and 2, when Komodo stepped in and brought his Amulet in order to help Robbie Shippton and Ray. Category:Items